Eren's Surprise Birthday Party
by ToastedWeirdBrain
Summary: Mostly Sasha's p.o.v. What would happen if Mikasa decided to throw a surprise party for Eren's birthday? One-shot.


Title: Eren's Surprise Birthday Party

Anime: Attack on Titan Genre: Humor Characters: Sasha, Eren, Mikasa etc.

Rated: K

Written by: ToastedWeirdBrain and Priscilla Perquin

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama

Story belongs to ToastedWeirdBrain Priscilla Perquin

* * *

Summary: Mostly Sasha's p.o.v. What would happen if Mikasa decided to throw a surprise party for Eren's birthday? One-shot.

* * *

 _Eren's Surprise Birthday Party_

Sasha loves food! Since she loves food so much, she decided to make a career out of it. Now, she is a happily graduated student with a culinary degree as a Chef Cook.

When Mikasa said that she wanted to throw a surprise party for Eren's birthday, she was beyond happy to offer herself to provide the food. What makes things even better, is when Mikasa said that Sasha can cook whatever she wants and she would pay for the groceries.

Unexpectedly, Levi also takes part in the preparation for the party! He was not the type to get involved in a party whatsoever, especially not for the preparations. But when Mikasa reluctantly asked to make sure that Eren was distracted, he was beyond happy.

You see, because it is a surprise birthday party. Eren needed to get as far away as possible from Hanji's café, the place where it all will occur.

Everyone was responsible for something. Armin was responsible for supervising Sasha, because she tends to eat the food she just prepared. He was also in charge of the balloons and other party decorations.

Jean, Connie and Marco were picked out by Mikasa to get the ingredients Sasha needed. But when they tried to argue, they were met with Mikasa's deathly glare. Terrified for their lives, they practically ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the front door.

Sasha had already made a plan for the food she wanted to cook. It mostly involved potatoes, because you can never go wrong with potatoes, right? Armin and Erwin would help her with the food preparations while Hanji, the owner of the cafe, asked for Reiner and Berthold's help to arrange the tables. Ymir was supposed to invite all of their friends with the help of Christa.

When they realized that Eren's birthday party involved most of their friends, they decided to make it also their annual reunion.

Back to had decided that she wanted to make a three course dinner. the menu goes as follows:

 _Appetizer: Potato soup._

 _Main dish: Steak, with potato chips and some vegetables._

 _Dessert: Chocolate cake._

Just thinking about the menu makes her drool. Jean, Connie and Marco finally came back with the groceries. They placed the plastic bags on the kitchen counter, before going out the kitchen to look for Mikasa to ask what they needed to do next.

Sasha peeked in one of the grocery bags, hearts in her eyes from the sight of all the ingredients. She first got started on the appetizer and asked Armin to peel the potatoes and Erwin to chop the onions, garlic and leeks.

She went to one of the cupboards to pick out a big saucepan and a cooking pan. She filled the saucepan with water before she placed it on the stove. She then turned the stove on medium heat, letting the water boil a bit.

When Erwin was done chopping, he went to Sasha and gave her the cutting board with the chopped vegetables. Sasha took it with a smile and asked Erwin if he wanted to help Armin peel and cut the potatoes, since there were still quite a lot of it left. Erwin gave her a nod, before walking off to Armin.

Sasha placed some oil in the pan. She then waited a bit until the oil got warm and placed the chopped vegetables in the pan, cooking it for 3 minutes until it got glassy. Armin and Erwin were done peeling and cutting the potatoes while Sasha set the cooked vegetables aside. They gave her the potatoes and went to stand next to her on either sides to supervise. Sasha huffed, saying that she won't eat the food and that they can help the others. Armin and Erwin ignored her though, claiming that they needed to make sure she really won't eat the food. Sasha let out a long sigh as she continued working on the appetizer, humming a song as she did so. She put the cooked vegetables, the potatoes, chicken broth, milk, bay leaves and herbs in the saucepan and let it boil for a bit, before she let it simmer for about 5 minutes.

When the 5 minutes were over, she took out a spoon to taste the soup, squealing in joy from how good it tasted. She let Armin and Erwin taste it too. Armin couldn't stop praising her for her cooking skills and Erwin gave her a thumbs up with a smile. Sasha couldn't be any happier, she loved it when people enjoyed her cooking. She then proceeded taking out the bay leaves and turning out the stove. She asked Armin to get a hand mixer. When Armin came back, she began to hand mix the soup and finally brought it to flavor with some salt and pepper. Proud of her work, she placed the saucepan on the kitchen counter and turned around to start with the dessert. Since the cake would take longer time to bake. She decided to make the best cake for Eren and herself. Sasha's eyes were gleaming and she smiled widely while thinking of the end result.

After putting all the ingredients in a bowl, she mixed it carefully together to create the batter while asking Armin to take out the 2 cake pans. The big one for Eren's birthday and the smaller one for herself. She preheated the oven to the suitable temperature and waited for it to get heated. Armin and Erwin were chatting and laughing while greasing the cake pans.

A few commotions could be heard from the front of the café. Seems like Hanji wasn't satisfied with Reiner's and Berthold's table arrangements, so she ordered them to do it again. Jean was also complaining about why he needed to help with the preparations for Eren's birthday party, claiming that he doesn't even like the 'suicidal bastard'. He wanted to say more bad things about Eren, but he was met with a chair in his face and a angry looking Mikasa.

"If you don't wanna help, get lost Horse Face! But don't ever think about coming to the party or reunion." Mikasa said, glaring at Jean for a millisecond before she left to call Levi, asking how Eren was doing and if he suspected anything. Mikasa is a very busy woman and she wanted Eren's birthday party to be perfect. That's why she asked her friends to help organise the party and she was really grateful when they agreed.

Sasha was currently waiting for the cake to cool off and she started the preparations for the main dish. Erwin was making the icing for the cake and Armin was cutting the potatoes and vegetables. Sasha marinated the meat first, before preparing the steak sauce and finally gave some instructions to Armin on how to cook the vegetables and the potato chips. Everything was running smoothly, until she heard a loud crash.

Erwin washed his hands and went to check on what had happened. It seems like Connie fell off the chair, while trying to help putting some balloons on the ceiling. Jean, who decided not to leave like he was told to, asked for Marco's help to carry Connie into his car. Connie sprained his ankle when he fell and Jean offered to take him to the nearest clinic.

Time passed by really fast, Sasha was decorating the cake after she finished preparing the steak sauce and put the marinated meat into the oven. She hummed happily and kept on decorating the cake that will be devoured by all of her lovely friends.

* * *

Around 8.30 pm

Most of their friends already took their place and they were holding the party poppers in their hands. Levi and Mikasa were dragging a blindfolded and confused Eren into the café. Once they entered the café, Levi took off the blindfold from Eren's eyes and everyone simultaneously shouted "Happy Birthday Eren!" while popping the party poppers at the surprised birthday boy. At first, Eren seemed to be shocked and in a lost for words, but then he started to laugh loudly and said: "No wonder all of you kept saying that you guys were busy! I thought you were ignoring me or something!"

Armin stepped in front of Eren and said that it was mostly Mikasa and Levi's idea. Most of them nodded, agreeing on what Armin just said.

Eren first turned to Mikasa, pulling her in a tightly embrace while thanking her for the lovely surprise. Mikasa was shocked at first, but then she let out a smile as she hugged him back. When they let go of each other, Eren faced the rest of his friends.

"Yeah, what Armin said is true. Levi warned us and said that he will personally kick our ass if someone leaked the information!" Exclaimed Reiner, while shuddering a bit at the thought of Levi kicking his ass.

Eren turned to his other side where Levi was standing.

"Is that true Levi?" Eren asked mischievously.

"Maybe it is, shitty brat." Levi said with a smirk as he came closer to Eren to give him a kiss on the cheek, whispering 'Happy birthday, Eren" in his smiled as he placed his hand on Levi's cheek, bringing him closer for a lovingly kiss.

Sasha brought the cake out, using her left hand and shouted: "Okay guys, enough chatting and flirting! Let's cut the cake and start eating!"

Everyone laughed at Sasha's eagerness. She really wanted to eat. They started singing the birthday song, while Eren cut the cake. Sasha was really proud when almost all of them praised her cooking skills. She was beyond delighted! Jean and Eren were bickering over some steak. Ymir and Christa were dancing together, not so far away from a wild dancing Hanji.

Connie sat across from Sasha with a bandaged ankle, he smiled at her as she continued on devouring all of the food. Sasha smiled back delightfully. People were laughing, dancing, eating and chatting happily. It sure was a happy day for all of them, well especially for Sasha. She was surrounded by food, most of it contained potatoes. She couldn't wait for the next birthday party, which was Jean's on April 7th. Sasha would definitely offer to cook again!


End file.
